lemon sin titulo aparente
by Morita Misaki
Summary: lemon, eso es todo


Hola este fic va con la mera intención de un lemon pedido por mi amiga y su depravada mente (como talvez la de tod s nosotr s) con mucho cariño para ti "Fher's Nemu".

Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y errores gramaticales, sin más que decir, disfrútenlo.

Lemon sin título aparente

— Aaaahhh!... sacalos, por favor saaaa... — fue interrumpido por un punzante dolor en su interior provocado por una intromisión severa y perfectamente medida.

— Espera sólo un poco— dijo el pelinegro mirándolo hacia abajo, Continuó con sus embestidas hacia su entrada y con solo sus dedos tocandolo provocó que Natsume se corriera en su camisa.

Se levantó de repente del futon, despertando a por la conmoción despertando a ese lindo gatito; pero se percató de un problema, se despertó por ese sueño y con una notoria erección. se aseguró de que nyanko sensei no lo supiera y se fue a relajar al baño. Ya camino a la escuela comenzó a cuestionarse, sabía que fue real y solo lo estaba recordando siendo ese el verdadero problema. " quiero que se repita, aunque aun no me creo el haberme venido solo así, me doy vergüenza" sus pensamientos los detuvo el haber chocado con el chico que no salía de sus pensamientos.

— que te sucede vamos tarde— dijo con una sonrisa dulce, a esto Natsume se tornó de un rojo algo notorio.

— vamos.

caminaron juntos y de ves en cuando Natsume le dirijia la mirada. " como es posible que actúe como si nada" una camioneta paso por la calle y agarró desprevenido a a Natsume y lo tomó del hombro dándole un rápido y fugaz pero significativo beso en los labios.

— ¿por qué?

— ¿no es obvio?, me gustas— dijo acercándose lentamente— me gustan tus reacciones, tu voz, tu mirada, tus labios — lo besó firmemente.

Caminaron tranquilos agarrados de la mano, las cuales estaban escondidas en la bolsa del pelinegro.

— pero mira nada más, te vas a enfermar— dijo haciendole señas con las manos para que entrara. — lo siento me preocupé y solo quería verte— dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en el otro.

— necesitas un baño y cambiarte — le dijo empujandolo.

— ¿te bañas conmigo? — por supuesto que no, ¿en qué estás pensando?, PERVERTIDO— ha esto sólo sonrió.

— yo sólo te pregunté si te bañabas conmigo, no si querías hacerlo en el baño, aquí el único pervertido eres tu— lo miro y lo jalo hacia él abrazondolo por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro sujetaba firmemente su muñeca.

— … aunque — lo besó tiernamente— no me parece mala idea.

Natsume lo empujó, más por vergüenza que por enojo, él realmente sabía como ponerlo nervioso y más después de aquel talento que había demostrado, el realmente se sabía mover y aunque sólo fueron los dedos, la sensación que le dejó fue dolorosa pero exquisita.

— de acuerdo lo olvidaré, por cierto, ¿dónde está Nyanko?

— salió

— que conveniente

— ya cállate

Entro al baño y para cambiarse encontró una elegante yukata de colores combinados a la perfección. se la puso y se le hizo divertido no ponerse ropa interior sólo para molestar. no hizo mucho ruido al salir así que puedo ver a Natsume poniéndose la suya, sus movimientos eran lentos y tan eróticos,bueno al menos a la vista de él lo era. trató de controlarse asiendo el intento nulo y más cuando veía esa marca entre roja y morada que tenía poco más bajo que el hombro. y recordó como se la hizo al igual que la excitante cara de placer de Natsume, eso era algo que añoraba ver de nuevo pero se había prometido así mismo no volverlo a tocar hasta que Natsume estuviera preparado aunque lo intuía pero esperaría hasta que él lo admitiera. Se acercó lentamente y lo abrazo por atrás y metió su mano en la yukata acariciando despacio y cuidadosamente su pezón izquierdo. un leve quejido salió de su boca.

— alejate — dijo despacio y con miedo que no se dio cuenta que él ya estaba en la puerta.

— voy por agua, sigue lloviendo, así que dormiré aquí— ya casi se iba pero asomó repentinamente— y repito DORMIRÉ Se fue soltando una risita.

A esto Natsume se tornó pálido quería volver a sentir ese placer pero más que nada tenerlo cerca, sentirlo suyo. Sabía que era mucho arriesgarse pero se quitó la ropa interior, en definitiva sabía que había sentido el felo del pelinegro cuando lo abrazo así que quizo estar en las mismas condiciones.

Ya estaban juntos (los futones) y Natsume lo vio dormir su anelo y deseo creció, delineo sus labios despacio y finalmente lo besó sin hacer mucha presión cuando ya se retiraba sintió como una mano lo empujaba de nuevo así siendo besado salvajementese se separó por falta de aire.

— pero yo creí— fue interrumpido y bufando le contestó

— que? que estaba dormido?, en serio creías que podría dormir contigo tan cerca? eso es básicamente imposible. Lo giró cambiando su posición y comenzó a verlo detenidamente y como este movimiento hizo abrir su yukata pudo ver su cadera desnuda y lo miró con picardía.

— y así quieres que me controle?— dijo acariciando su cadera y adentrándose a su abdomen bajando comparando que no traía ropa interior.

— nadie te dijo que lo hicieras— y golpeó levemente su entrepierna con su rodilla volteando la mirada por la vergüenza y el enorme sonrojo.

— estas seguro?— y comenzó a acariciarlo lenta y tímidamente.

— cállate sólo te necesito— se colgó de su cuello y lo besó, el pelinegro se acomodó entrelazando su piernas y recargando sus brazos para no aplastarlo.

— déjate llevar y no tengas miedo— lo besó en su frente y lo miró, bajo y abrió lentamente la yukata deleitandose con sus gestos. Metió sus brazos por los costados abrazando sus brazos para sostenerlo y lamer sus pezones y poco a poco comenzó a morderlos y con su mano derecha lo acariciaba. Natsume se guardaba sus suspiros hasta que bajo despacio y masajeando sus nalgas, lo soltó y cambio de manos y metió amablemente tres de sus dedos a su boca y Natsume instintivamente los chupo recorriendolos con la lengua y disfrutando su sabor. esto insisto al pelinegro y metió a su cavidad el miembro ya erecto de Natsume y bajaba aun acariciando su parte posterior. él subía y bajaba lentamente y Natsume poco a poco movía su cadera, esto lo aprovechó el pelinegro e introdujo un dedo moviendolo lentamente.

— aaagghhhh!...— saco su miembro de su boca y le miro y le dijo sin pudor alguno —sabía que te volvía loco que te tocará de esta forma.

— e hizo un gancho con su dedo en su interior sacándole otro gemido, metió otro y dejo sus dos dedos medios simulando penetraciones y haciendo tijeras.

— ya casi— sacó sus dedos y se acomodó entre sus piernas abiertas lo besó en el vientre y subió hasta sus labios. — ni se te ocurra— fue metiendo lentamente su miembro erecto en la entrada preparada cuando recorrió la mitad lo introdujo de una sola estocada. provocando un sonoro grito de parte de Natsume. se esperó a que se acostumbrase y comenzó a moverse moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo constante. Natsume le rasguño la espalda por el dolor pero solo provocó más excitación en el pelinegro quien lo embestia con cada vez más fuerza. los gemidos, gruñidos y el choque de sus cuerpos resonaban en toda la habitación. y cuando ya no pudo más Natsume se comenzó a masturbar pero el pelinegro le quitó la mano se inco frente a él y lo jalo de las caderas. — quiero que te vengas sin necesidad de algo más que mis penetraciones.

— per..pervertido lo embestia hasta que Natsume no aguantó y se vino en su abdomen y con esa imagen y unas estocadas más el pelinegro se vino su interior.


End file.
